1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a mobile working machine including a chassis with at least front and rear axles carrying the working machine, a preferably horizontally oriented telescope segment provided on the chassis, and a support strut moveable between a retracted transport position and at least one extended work position, and supportable on the ground via at least one preferably extendable foot part provided at the free end of the support strut.
2. Description of the Related Art
A working machine of the above-described type, designed as a mobile cement pump, is known (EP-B 0 357 988) in which two diagonally forward directed support struts are provided designed as telescoping legs, with their tubular shaped telescope segments provided on a chassis rigidly connected to a mast block, with struts slideable between a retracted transport position and an extended support position in the telescope segments which cross over each other. The diagonal telescoping struts do make it possible to set up the cement pump even in a construction area in which vehicles with front pivoting struts or telescopic pivot struts would not find room. However, the traffic conditions on the streets, and the space problem in construction areas, often do not permit a supporting stance of the support struts in full breadth perpendicular to the vehicle. It is thus frequently necessary to restrict the support breadth.